The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which is designed to record prescribed information onto a sheet.
A compact-sized and inexpensive heat transfer printing apparatus is known as a non-impact printer. Conventionally, in this type of printing apparatus, a paper-sheet feeding cassette receiving therein a sheet of only one size, for example, A-4 size paper, is mounted into a main body of the apparatus obliquely from above, and the sheet of paper is thereby fed into the main body. However, a miniaturized printing apparatus which has the capability of handling various size sheets of paper using only one paper-sheet feeding cassette and also the capability of displaying the size of the sheet to be supplied thereinto, has hitherto been in demand.